


[Podfic] where the good things grow

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, English Accent, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Soundcloud, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: "I have a magic garden."As come-ons go, John's heard worse.





	[Podfic] where the good things grow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/gifts).
  * Inspired by [where the good things grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149514) by [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/pseuds/anchors). 



> I have wanted to podfic this lovely story for the longest time, and I am delighted to finally get the opportunity to present it. One of those stories that stays with you long after you read it, this tells a tale of love in the garden for two men who have waited the longest time to find one another.  
> Thank you to anchors for penning this little gem and of course, for permission to pod. 
> 
> I also want to take this opportunity to thank you for some of the most wonderful comments this week. I will reply to you individually, of course, but I need to tell you that your positive messages mean so very much to me - honestly, they keep me going. Whenever I get even the faintest temptation to 'retire' you seem to tune in and buoy me up, so thank you for that. I was reduced to (happy) tears today due to lovely messages (thank you, especially, 88thParallel and AnnieC!) and yes, I'll keep going a while longer!
> 
> Music: Rainy Meadows by Patrick Hawes

 


End file.
